


Sotto la camicia nera...

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, What If...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Come si chiama quest’indumento?» le chiese, facendo vibrare ogni parola contro la sua gola, mentre la mano continuava a trafficare con i bottoni.<br/>«Camicia»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto la camicia nera...

**Titolo** : Sotto la camicia nera...  
 **Personaggi** :  Lancer/Saber  
 **Genere** : erotico, fluff, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : lemon, oneshot, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 1.338 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :  Scritta per la seconda settimana del [COWT](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/tag/clash%20of%20the%20writing%20titans) con il prompt Camicia e per la [VI° edizione](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest6/index.php) del p0rnfest con il prompt:Lancer/Saber, fluff, "Non guardarmi così...! Indosso questa biancheria solo per far felice lady Irisviel...!"

«Sei fradicia» commentò Lancer, aprendo la porta della villa degli Einzbern e aspettando che lei entrasse; Saber si strinse fra le braccia, guardandolo di sottecchi e facendo un passo dentro l’abitazione completamente vuota: già, Kiritsugu non era quasi mai là e lady Irisviel aveva deciso di raggiungerlo quella sera, per passare un po’ di tempo insieme.  
E lei aveva pensato bene di uscire nella notte, finché non era stata colta dall’acquazzone improvviso e _salvata_ da Lancer.  
Stava iniziando a odiare quell’uomo, forse molto più di quanto odiava Archer e le sue odiose dichiarazioni.  
Perché, per quanto Archer potesse essere irritante, Lancer riusciva a colpirla, riusciva a trovare l’essenza femminile che aveva nascosto dentro di sé da molto tempo ormai.  
 _Come l’altra sera al mare…_ , sospirò Saber, scuotendo il capo e alzando, entrando a passo di marcia nell’edificio deserto: «Non c’è nessuno?» le domandò il Servant bruno, seguendola all’interno: «E la tua Master?»  
«E’ uscita» commentò telegraficamente la bionda, voltandosi verso il salone e guardando il camino spento: avrebbe dovuto accenderlo e poi appendere gli abiti ad asciugare.  
«Sei sicura di voler rimanere da sola?»  
Si voltò, fissando il suo nemico – perché Lancer era un nemico – come se l’avesse appena trafitta con la sua arma: «Certamente. Sono più che in grado di prendermi cura da sola e non ho bisogno di compagnia.» dichiarò, voltandosi verso la sala, che aveva studiato pochi secondi prima, e marciando spedita fino al camino.  
Si guardò intorno, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che non sapeva come si accendesse un fuoco: in passato non ne aveva avuto bisogno, aveva avuto sempre servi e cavalieri che lo facevano al posto suo, e da quando era diventata la Servant di Kiritsugu, aveva sempre trovato il luogo dove si raccoglievano caldo e ospitale.  
Trafficò un po’, studiando assorta la legna e i vari attrezzi, sentendo la camicia zuppa d’acqua aderire maggiormente alla pelle e provocandole più freddo di quanto ne avesse: «Faccio io.» commentò Lancer con una risata, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e togliendole di mano il ramo: «Non siamo molto avvezze a queste cose, eh, sua _maestà_?»  
Saber l’osservò, leggermente irritata, mentre le accendeva il fuoco: «Sai scherzare?» domandò, dopo un po’, accomodandosi meglio davanti al camino e godendosi del calore che iniziava a sprigionarsi.  
Lancer non la guardò, né le rispose mentre ravvivava il fuocherello e lo faceva diventare più grande, più forte: «Un tempo sapevo farlo.» dichiarò, voltandosi e incrociando il suo sguardo con il suo: «Ma poi la vita ha preso una piega che non mi permetteva di scherzare…» Arturia Pendagron annuì, capendo benissimo cosa volevano dire quelle parole, si voltò verso il fuoco, osservando le lingue che si innalzavano verso l’alto e rabbrividendo: «Dovresti toglierti quei vestiti, Saber. Sono bagnati.»  
La ragazza lo fissò oltraggiata, mentre lui alzava le mani in segno di pace: «Prometto di non guardare.» dichiarò, sorridendole rassicurante.  
 _E se io volessi che tu guardassi?_ , si domandò la giovane donna, mentre il ricordo di quello che era successo qualche giorno prima tornava prepotente nella sua mente.  
Quell’uomo era pericoloso.  
L’aveva detto.  
«Saber…» le bisbigliò, mentre rimanevo fermo e le mani si allungavano verso di lei: «Non possiamo, non una seconda volta…»  
«E se io lo volessi?» bisbigliò la ragazza, sbottonando la giacca e togliendosela velocemente: una mano salì fino al nodo della cravatta e l’allentò, mentre lo sguardo verde era fisso in quello dell’uomo.  
Lancer sospirò, prendendo le mani pallide fra le sue: «Un’ultima volta» dichiarò, portandosi le dita alle labbra e baciandole reverente: «Prima che le nostre spade s’incrocino sul campo di battaglia.»  
La giovane annuì, lasciando che lui la circondasse nel suo abbraccio e la cullasse, mentre le dita slacciavano agili – per quanto potevano esserle quelle di un uomo che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con una camicia – i primi bottoni, allargando il colletto e baciandole la pelle del collo: «Come si chiama quest’indumento?» le chiese, facendo vibrare ogni parola contro la sua gola, mentre la mano continuava a trafficare con i bottoni.  
«Camicia» bisbigliò Saber, allungando le mani fra le ciocche corvine e massaggiandogli la cute mentre le labbra si spostavano verso il basso, seguendo i bottoni che si slacciavano, e lei gettava la testa all’indietro, respirando a pieni polmoni.  
Lancer sorrise, sentendo le dita piccole della donna iniziare ad armeggiare con la sua armatura e lui continuava a slacciare i bottoni della camicia, fermandosi poi alla vista dello strano indumento che Saber portava sotto e iniziandolo a guardare interessato.  
Non aveva mai visto qualcosa del genere.  
E sì, che era pure stato sposato.  
Le guance della ragazza diventarono di porpora, mentre portava le mani al piccolo seno e lo copriva alla sua vista: «N-non guardarmi così.» balbettò, mentre si allontanava un poco da lui: «Indosso questa biancheria solo per far felice Lady Irisviel…» spiegò, voltando la testa verso il camino acceso.  
«Biancheria?» domandò Lancer, mentre nella sua mente l’immagine che aveva della biancheria faceva a cazzotti con quello che aveva visto sul corpo di Saber.  
La guerriera sospirò, alzandosi in piedi e sbottonandosi i pantaloni, rivelando un triangolo della stessa stoffa di ciò che le copriva il seno: «Lady Irisviel dice….» iniziò, umettandosi le labbra: «…che va indossata e me l’ha detto così tante volte che, per farla contenta, l’ho messa.»  
E certo, non pensava che si sarebbe dovuta spogliare davanti a qualcuno.  
Davanti a lui.  
Lancer annuì, allungando una mano e prendendo quella della giovane, riportandola di nuovo fra le sue braccia: «Capisco.» spiegò, catturandole le labbra in un bacio, mentre le mani tornava a spogliarla: la camicia, lentamente, scivolò via dalle spalle e Saber portò le mani al gancio del reggiseno – lo stesso con cui aveva trafficato quella mattina – e lo sganciò, dopo qualche minuto e qualche imprecazione poco cavalleresca, che era finita tra le labbra dell’altro Servant.  
Finalmente libero dalla costrizione di quello strano indumento, Lancer poté assaporare il seno di Saber, interrotto, di tanto in tanto, dai movimenti della ragazza che lo stava spogliando della sua armatura: «Forse, dovrei indossare anch’io questi indumenti moderni…» commentò l’uomo, finalmente libero dai suoi indumenti, e allungando una mano e afferrando la camicia.  
«Sarebbe più comodo.» fu la risposta di Saber che provocò un mezzo sorriso nel lanciere, mentre la invitava a distendersi e le toglieva il piccolo triangolo, posando poi le gambe sulle spalle e iniziando a leccarle, facendola tremare e gemere convulsamente.  
Assaporò il nocciolo della femminilità della spadaccina finché non la sentì venire, si strusciò su di lei mentre la mano sinistra si posava in quel centro pulsante; leccò l’incavo fra i seni, spostandosi poi e prendendo un capezzolo fra le labbra, iniziando a succhiare voracemente mentre un dito entrava in lei e la portava di nuovo vicino all’estasi.  
Saber gli strinse alcune ciocche mentre gemeva, in preda al piacere, e lui continuava a suggellare quei piccoli seni color avorio; alla fine scivolò fra le sue gambe e la penetrò lentamente, fino a quando non fu completamente dentro di lei.  
Si appoggiò, con le mani contro il pavimento, iniziando a spingersi lento nel corpo di Saber e osservandola, illuminata dalla luce proveniente dal fuoco nel camino: gli occhi chiusi, la testa leggermente inclinata all’indietro, le labbra socchiuse e il corpo completamente teso.  
Lentamente, iniziò ad aumentare l’intensità delle spinte, mentre il piacere iniziava a impadronirsi anche di lui, finché non venne: gettò la testa all’indietro e s’irrigidì, il mondo attorno a lui sparì e, tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire, era il corpo caldo stretto attorno a lui.  
  
  
   
La mano era salita fino al colletto della camicia scura che indossava, mentre lo sguardo si perdeva all’orizzonte e la luce del sole morente illuminava i tetti delle case.  
Come la luce del fuoco che aveva illuminato loro.  
Ancora aveva negli occhi la morte di Lancer: così indegna, così inadatta.  
Kiritsugu aveva calpestato ogni cosa per arrivare un passo più vicino al Graal e lei si sentiva sporca perché, in qualche modo, partecipe di quel tradimento nei confronti di Lancer.  
«Alla fine non hai indossato abiti moderni…» bisbigliò, stringendosi nelle braccia, facendo aderire il più possibile al corpo quella camicia che lui le aveva tolto, mentre l’ultima immagine del guerriero Diarmuid, le spalle illuminate dal fuoco e lo sguardo perso nel piacere, volava via dalla sua mente.

 

 


End file.
